


Eddie Brock And His Talking Penis Do Vegas

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Breasts, Crude Talk, Dick References, Drinking, Floozy Woman, Guy Talk, Guys Being Guys, Humor, Las Vegas, Loud-Mouthed Drunk, M/M, Mild Language, Nevada, Penises, Rude Talk, Sexist Language, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Venom is entertained by the concept of women strippers needing no support for their breasts while performing, and Eddie is likewise entertained by women strippers needing no support for their breasts while performing--but for different reasons.Oh, and they do other stuff in Vegas, too.  Stuff like meeting a foul-mouthed drunk who thinks Venom is Eddie's penis coming out of his chest.At one point Venom is impressed by the drunk.Eddie never is.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Eddie Brock And His Talking Penis Do Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a real experience. I was walking along the sidewalk in downtown Las Vegas one summer afternoon with my parents and an aunt and uncle (the old geezer) when we happened to glance into a bar and saw a topless dancer slowly undulating to exotic music. We stepped inside where it was cooler and were fascinated by how "perky" her bare, exceedingly full, bosom was. After a few moments, though, we were run out of the bar. We couldn't understanding why, because the dancer was very visible from the sidewalk (no doors in Vegas). I suppose she did not appreciate the way we were ogling her. As if that should have been a problem with her job!

"Wow, Eddie, is this real?!" Venom exclaimed as he looked around in wonder at the electric signs and the gaudy colors and the carnival glitz spread before them.

"Yeah, I understand it is," Eddie Brock answered with a happy, lazy smile. He was just as impressed as Venom, and for good reason.

"It is as if an amusement park appeared out of nowhere! There is color and life where moments before it was tan and lifeless!"

"Yup." Eddie could understand how Venom felt. What they were suddenly seeing looked more like a mirage than anything real.

One moment there had been an empty, infertile desert. The next, a city that had seemed to have sprung up from the earth. Which in many ways, it had.

Las Vegas, Nevada. America's Babylon on Earth. And it was all theirs to enjoy for the next couple of days.

"I've never been here before myself," Eddie continued. "I didn't even fly over it when I came in from New York." He grimaced as he thought back. "All I had on my mind at that time was being with Annie."

"Do not be sad, Eddie," Venom soothed. "We will get her back. It has been promised to us."

"Yeah, I know," Eddie said wistfully. He pulled himself up and tried to act happy for Venom's sake. "If you think this town is great now, just wait until night falls. It never sleeps. And the whole place lights up!"

"Wow! It must be something to behold then. I am so happy that we came here, Eddie."

"Yeah, me, too." Eddie squinted in the bright sunlight. "Come on. Let's duck into this bar and watch the show."

Venom had never seen a town like this one before. Of course, all he had to judge it by was San Francisco, and that city was nowhere close to being like this one. Mainly, Frisco is a lot wetter and a whole lot older while Las Vegas sprang out of the desert in the middle of the Twentieth Century to become a phenomenon unto itself.

It took a moment to adjust their eyes to the inside of the semi-dark bar, but not to the air-conditioning. It felt great compared to the heat outside on the sidewalk.

Eddie sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey, then sat back to watch the topless women performing on the stage.

"Wow, Eddie! Dancing, too!"

"That's right. Nothing but the best for my little buddy," he said with a crooked smile of fondness for the black blot which had appeared in the middle of his chest.

They kicked back together, just two guys enjoying the female form in all of its spangled glory.

Venom was entertained by the concept of women strippers needing no support for their breasts while performing, and Eddie was likewise entertained by women strippers needing no support for their breasts while performing--but for different reasons. And they discussed this aspect after the ladies left the stage for a break.

"I do not understand how the young ladies were able to perform in the manner in which we were watching them, Eddie. It looks like all of that bouncing up and down would have injured the muscles of their breasts and would have caused undue strain upon the whole structure of those organs."

"Never thought about it one way or the other before. Had other things on my mind," Eddie mumbled while a happy, languid smile curved across his face. His eyes were still glowing from the sight of all of that unclothed feminine beauty proudly displaying itself in an unconscious manner. No false modesty displayed here! No, sirree! It sure answered the question of what was under the dresses anyway, if there was still some guy around who had virgin eyes.

It reminded him of the old guy whose favorite daydream was wanting to run barefooted through an acre of tits. That old geezer would feel right at home here in this cheap bar. Hard telling what the girls were willing to do backstage. Probably anything EXCEPT the barefooted thing.

Venom was still worried about the dancers. "Gravity will not treat the breasts of the young ladies too kindly if they do not provide themselves with proper support."

"Not my problem. Titties will all sag eventually, even those of gals who chinch them up tight every day." Eddie thought a moment. "Maybe that's why hoochie coochie dancing is a young woman's game. I knew I sure as hell wouldn't pay to watch an old lady flopping around on a stage. And as for wrapping herself around a pole, that could get downright disgusting!"

"It is all very interesting to ponder, Eddie. I am happy that we came to Las Vegas. Otherwise, I would have never had this opportunity to wonder about the youth of your species defying the effects of gravity so remarkably. I will have to consider this intriguing concept some more."

"Yeah, it was sure a mystery to me, too. I know that I couldn't take my eyes off of them all the time they were dancing," Eddie replied happily as he recalled the undulations of the female strippers as they performed for the customers in the sleazy bar out on The Strip in Las Vegas. He sipped at his drink and it slid mighty smoothly down his throat. Ah! This was the life! Just him and his Symbiote living it up in Sin City, U.S.A.! It didn't get any better than this!

This trip to Vegas had been a good idea. Eddie had needed to get away from San Francisco for a little bit, and the change in scenery was certainly expanding Venom's horizons and exciting his interests. Just watching Venom's amazement at seeing all of that wide expanse of desert sand instead of the vast Pacific Ocean had been worth the trip.

But then these strippers really were changing Venom's idea of Earth women. San Francisco was a wonderful city, but there are other areas of America where women's lives, costumes, and habits vary radically from the Pacific Coast. Venom didn't know it, but he was just starting his education on women.

Eddie Brock had been studying women for years, and still didn't know one thing for certain about them except the fact that they were fascinating. But let Venom find that information out in his own way. Eddie grinned. That was every guy's prerogative and right of passage.

"Do females of your species perform like this all of the time?" Venom wanted to know. So far Venom had missed those women in San Francisco. "Is this type of unclothed dancing unique to the behavior of the desert women who inhabit Nevada? Is it because of the heat of the area? I suppose that temperature of one hundred and twenty might prompt anyone to shed unnecessary layers of clothing."

Eddie grinned. He loved how Venom could jump to conclusions, albeit generally the wrong conclusions, and go tearing off with wrong assumptions. "Nah," Eddie answered with his grin warming him all the way through. "It's the type of woman, not the local weather conditions."

"That is reassuring," Venom said with relief. "I would feel sorry for Eskimo men who have not had the opportunity to enjoy such a demonstration of female charms."

"Oh, I suppose those Eskimos have their own version of sexual tease. The world sure as hell ain't run outa Eskimos, and I doubt if it will anytime soon."

"It sounds as if the females of your species can be very resourceful, Eddie."

Eddie smirked. "Tell me about it."

That's when another person decided to make himself known, uninvited, into Eddie Brock's universe.

"Hey, mister, when you get through talking to yourself for a minute, I got a question for you!" a bleary-eyed, overweight guy bellowed at Eddie a few seats down from him at the bar.

Eddie did not even glance his way.

Eddie's lack of response apparently entitled the mouthy guy to continue. Or so he decided. Because he did.

"Do you know that your dick's coming outa your chest?!" The obnoxious drunk guffawed in laughter and looked around to see how many other people were listening. Only the trashy-looking woman beside him reacted with a horsey laugh. It was a wonder she could laugh at all, though, in that dress that was too tight and too revealing.

"Does he mean you, Eddie? He is looking this way."

"I'm afraid he does," Eddie answered with a sigh. "Just forget it. He's drunk. Nobody's paying any attention to him."

"Oh, yes, they are. Everyone is looking at us."

"As they are willing. Or able," Eddie mumbled as he sipped at his whiskey. "Most folks are here to get drunk or watch the pretty girls. They don't care about what other people are doing."

"Apparently that guy isn't most folks," Venom noted.

Eddie snorted his agreement.

"Hey, dickhead!" the obnoxious drunk hollered. "I said that your dick is showing! And it ain't purty!"

"I am, too, pretty!" Venom objected. "In my own way, I am beautiful!"

"That's right," Eddie agreed with a sloppy grin. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And to me, you are beautiful."

"Thank you, Eddie," Venom purred, appeased for the moment. "You are so good to me."

"Hell, that's the easy part." Eddie's sloppy grin deepened as his blurry eyes twinkled with all of the warmth that he was feeling for his Symbiote. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Aw," Venom purred and snuggled against Eddie's chest with his head. And then Eddie purred, too, closed his eyes with a happy smile, and leaned his head toward Venom's head.

And then the drunk went and ruined the tender moment for them.

"Put that dick back in your pants, or someone will have to do it for you!" the drunk yelled and a floozy-looking woman with smeared lipstick and eyes tearing from cigarette smoke snickered beside him. "I'd do it for you, but it looks too disgusting to touch!"

"Hey!" Venom objected.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Eddie muttered. "Don't want anybody messing with my dick. Either one of them."

"That is not his dick," Venom muttered toward the drunk, but in a voice not loud enough to be heard by him. "I shall correct his misconception," he told Eddie.

"No, no, let me handle it," Eddie muttered back. "I don't wanna get kicked outa Vegas so fast. I just got here. I want to at least wash the desert outa my throat before I'm driving back through it again. Maybe he'll leave us alone now."

The drunk, though, was on a roll. He'd be the one heckling a comic at a floor show. Except now, he decided that he was the comic and that Eddie was his straight guy. "I heard of guys getting excited at a girly show and proudly showing their meat for all to ogle," the drunk was continuing to anyone who would listen. The floozy-looking woman tittered with laughter. "But I ain't never seen prime meat hanging so high as on you, buddy!" The woman beside him chortled.

Venom preened. "He thinks I am prime, Eddie."

"You took that as a compliment?" Eddie was stunned. Sometimes he couldn't understand what made Venom tick, but he'd never been bored by him. Scared. Yeah, at first. Grossed out. Yeah, especially when Venom bit off some guy's head. That never changed. But never, ever bored. Or lonely.

"Even inebriated this gentlemen is discerning," Venom was continuing, clearly flattered. "I will show him how prime I can get." And with that, Venom began to swell and expand and get longer.

"No, Venom! Don't! You'll get us in trouble!"

"Holy shit!" the drunk roared in fear as he dropped his glass of beer and the woman beside him screamed. "He's a pervert! And I've got him excited! He'll be after my asshole next!"

"That is correct," Venom purred as he gave the guy a lascivious look and bobbed around like an engorged penis. "Why not come closer so we can get more friendly? I am certain that I can give you an experience that you will not forget soon. And I have something for the little lady, too, because she seems to be interested, also." And with that, little spikes popped out all over Venom's exposed body so that he looked like a giant waving sex toy.

The drunk and his floozy both screamed and fell over each other getting away.

The bartender walked over and wiped away the spilled drinks off the counter. "Everything alright here, bud?" he wanted to know.

"Is now," Eddie answered as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ladies coming back out any minute now for another show," the bartender informed Eddie.

Under his shirt, a pleased Venom curled around Eddie's breasts and gently squeezed. He was feeling so loving now.

Eddie's breath hitched from Venom's squeezing that sent a message straight to Eddie's crotch.

The bartender misunderstood Eddie's reaction. He smirked. "Generally the guys don't get excited until the girls come out. First time I ever saw a guy get hard from just the mention of a sexual tease."

"I got a helluva imagination," Eddie muttered back. And a helluva Symbiote stimulating me like no other guy has ever been touched before. From the inside out. Eddie was one breath away from telling the bartender that he ought to try it. But then Eddie realized that there was no way that he was about to ever share what his Symbiote could do for him. It was just that good.

"Well, whatever," the bartender muttered. "Just keep it in your pants this time, alright? I don't want you waving it around anymore and scaring off any more drunks. That last guy was so scared, he left without tipping."

"Yes, sir," Eddie muttered. "Just here to see the girls."

"Just don't want anymore trouble from you and your talking penis."

Eddie frowned. "You know about that, and it doesn't bother you?"

"Mister, I work on the Vegas Strip," the bartender muttered as he wiped off the bar. "Ain't nothing much gonna surprise me in this town." He moved off.

"Shall we show him, Eddie?" Venom wanted to know. He sounded excited and willing to cooperate.

"Nah, let him stew in his ignorance." Eddie took another sip of his drink and allowed his eyes to rove across the darkened room with interest.

The showgirls should be back any minute now. He thought he could hear the music tuning up. It wouldn't be long now.

He squinted his eyes in happy expectation toward the stage and waited for the girls to appear and for more conversations with Venom.

This was the Life! It didn't get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> The old geezer whose daydream it was "to run barefooted through an acre of tits" was an uncle of mine. He always had a colorful imagination.
> 
> I own nothing of Venom (Movie 2018), its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
